frozen_dragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lux
Luxanna (usually called Lux) is a champion from the MOBA strategy game League of Legends. The user who played her was the first to do so. He currently plays Aqua, Larxene, and Saber. "I know her too well. She maybe stubborn as Shiela, but her heart is just as pure as Elsa. I'm sure she'll do fine." ~Jinx Background Lux was born the only daughter of Marcus and Lilia Crownguard, both exemplary members of the Demacian military, nobles, and well regarded on the ruling council. She almost instantly took to the fancy social conventions required of nobles, the parties and highly extensive education. Even when she was smaller, she always had a talent for magic, creating illusions as a practical joke on people, and turning invisible by complete accident. Even at a young age, she had a knack for reverse engineering spells on sight that absolutely dumbfounded her teachers. At age 13, her parents decided that it was time for her to follow in her older brothers footsteps and join the demacian military, she did not take this particularly well and had to be dragged kicking and screaming out of their home. Over several years, she trained with some of the most powerful mages in Demacia, and was snatched up by the Demacian Security Brigade as an operative while still remarkably young to put it mildly. She read the handbook in and out, and eventually dedicated herself to the pursuit of Demacia's ideals, even if it took quite a bit of indoctrination. She was given several challenging missions, including penetrating deep into the stronghold of Demacia's most bitter rival, Noxus, all they way into the chambers of their high council. Eventually, as the war with Noxus became relatively stable, due to the League of legends being formed, she joined, once again following in her brothers footsteps, although this time it was willingly. Allowing summoners complete access to her mind and control over her actions on the fields of justice in order to settle conflicts in a smaller and more organized manner than the chaotic rune wars that once raged and threatened to destroy the world. Her entrance into the multiverse was a simple one, a summoner that she had agreed to fight for messed up a transport spell meant to only travel five feet or so in a flash, and she instead found herself hurtled between dimensions for an unknown length of time before winding up in the multiverse.... Involvement Being relatively new to the multiverse, Lux has not yet had much involvement, she wound up in Icewind Dale much to her displeasure, not being particularly prepared for cold weather. Shortly afterwards, she decided to wander the multiverse, looking for a way home and simply experiencing a new universe. Her adventures have taken her to the Crater Coliseum, where she battled Sabrina and Flea, among other things. However, she seems to have vanished without a trace, the cause of it yet to be determined. The Masquerade Trio Her role was to protect her team mates from Lissandra. She works for the Star Guardians, one of the most elite forces of the Galactic Division Corps. She was assigned to locate and if worst happens, destroy Lissandra. After she heard that Elsa was one of her task to help, she immediately assemble her team, including Jinx, who was very impatient and hard to cooperate with.. When she came back to Earth, she finally met Elsa and brief her and her team mates about their mission. She then helped Elsa and the others to thwart Lissandra's plan. But when Elsa disappeared, Lux took the full responsibility to take care of Shiela, a little. Together, the worked as a team to bring Elsa back, which was a success. It was then that Lissandra declared the invasion. Lux and the others created a diversion to confuse Lissandra and the Masquerade Trio defeated her. Saying goodbye, Lux returned to the base after a successful mission. The Masquerade Trio 2 Lux returns as a Star Guardian. She's training herself to improve her skills. She reluctantly returned to Earth in order to master the elements (without even knowing that she was a descentant of the Elemental Queen, Luz) forcing her to use her powers against her comrades in order to escape because she wants to master the Dark Power, which was forbidden to use unless one is very strong enough to overcome it's effects. Her team mates finally let her go because she's more capable of mastering it without any trouble at all. Powers and Capabilities Lux is capable of copying arcane spells after a single look at them being used, and is quite inventive with her spells, capable of tweaking them to her liking depending on the situation, at least to an extent. Generally she is a tricky mage, utilizing illusions and light magic to bring down her foes. Drained or not, to underestimate her would be unwise. Appearance Lux is 16 years when she joined the Star Guardians. She is tall and has a curvy figure. Depending on what form she takes, her appearance also changes. In her Star Guardian outfit, her hair and eyes were pink. She has a white hairpin on the sides of her hair which was arranged in ponytails. She wears a pink sailor uniform with white undershirt. Her short skirt was pink and she wears a white with gold-trimmed knee high cat heeled shoes. In her Elemental Queen outfit, her hair was white with glowing bluish-green on it's end. her eyes were ice bluish-purple. She is wearing a white dress trimmed with gold outlines and double short skirt with two white rear side skirt capes. Her cleavage and upper back was exposed. In her Star Guardian Form, she wears a white with golden star-shaped forehead protector, whereas, her Elemental Queen form, she wears a diamond with gold-trimmed crown. In her Star Guardian outfit, she has a Radiant Staff but after she became an Elemental Queen her staff transformed into Elementalist Staff (which resembles Luz's staff when she uses it to defeat the Dark Terror, Scarlet's father). Quotes * "I love it when a plan comes together." * "Light mage? I'm just an ordinary mage." * "Double rainbow, what does it mean?" * "Well, a double rainbow is a phenomenon of optics that displays a spectrum of light due to the sun shining on droplets of moisture in the atmosphere. Does that explain it?" * "Elements of change, heed my--- (SCREAMS) ahh, I hope no one saw that..." * "Mistakes only prove you're trying." * "Watch your tone!" Gallery Trivia * Final Spark was first called Finales Funkeln (German: 'final sparkle') later renamed Infinite Light in V1.0.0.144 and ultimately renamed again in V1.0.0.145 to its current incarnation at playerbase request. ** All three names reference Marisa Kirisame from Touhou Project while the ability itself resembles Final Flash by Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. * Lux and Swain used to have the most jokes (each has 4) until getting surpassed by Vi (5) and later by Garen (6 with his Visual Update) * Lux was named after Lūx (Latin: '(the/a) light', international unit for luminescence) * Lux's 'Champion Spotlight' differs from the others in that her designer herself (Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi) explains how she plays and even gives some tips. * According to Alex 'CaptainLx' Lehman one of Lux's abilities was named 'Luminance Fräulein' (German: 'Luminous Lady') during production (it would appear this is where her title 'the Lady of Luminosity' comes from) * Lux is the third champion (the others being Ezreal and Katarina) to be announced and then have her model redesigned before going live (Lux's was conceived after a drawing by NA Summoner 'Katertot' who would later become Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) * Her staff was originally Luz's staff in which her family preserved for centuries until one of her descendants decides to continue her legacy, to fight off Dark Terror's daughter.